I Like It, Like It
by Spider Baby-Firefly
Summary: "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." Modern AU. Ciel, Sebastian, and the morning after a kinky encounter. Older!CielxSebastian. Slight crack. Rated for language and reference to/implication of BDSM.


**First off, I blame this...thing...on sleep deprivation.**

**Meh, I've needed to write some lemons for another Kuroshitsuji fic I'm writing (that I'll be posting sometime this year,) so I wanted to try writing something a little darker/sexier. It just came out kinda lulzy though, so I dunno...I fail D=**

**Anyway, please read and enjoy. Also, feel free to check out my other Kuroshitsuji fics and oneshots. And don't forget to review!**

**OoO**

_Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

_But chains and whips excite me;_

_So hold me down, or tie me up_

_And show me that you like me._

**OoO**

Twenty-year-old Ciel Phantomhive stretched lazily in bed as morning sunlight slunk across the floor of his apartment. He'd just had the most remarkable night. Ciel felt a rare, genuine smile cross his face as he regathered his memories of the prior evening. He had time to spend on such self-indulgent reflection, as his college classes didn't start till twelve at the latest. Just as Ciel was reliving a particularly lovely moment from the night before, he felt a ticklish but-not-altogether-unpleasant sensation on his bare feet.

"Sebastian," Ciel chuckled, looking down the bed at his most recent acquaintance.

"Yes, Master?" Sebastian looked up, smirking.

"I can certainly appreciate foot-licking from a dog," Ciel said, "but I think we can find better uses for that tongue."

_Because you're **marvelous** with it, _Ciel thought, though he'd never say such a praise aloud.

"If I may be so bold," Sebastian says, tilting his raven head to the side, "don't you have school?"

Sebastian Michaelis was, Ciel knew, a very unusual sort of Submissive. Then and again, Ciel himself was a rather unusual Dom. Ciel had been sure that he'd never find the right Sub, but then he'd met Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't "right" though—he was perfect. Handsome, clever, and _very_ skilled, Sebastian was most certainly perfect. He was five years older than Ciel himself and much more experienced. What Ciel lacked in experience, however, he made up in authority. Sebastian seemed to get a kick of undermining that authority whenever he could. Yes, the crimson-eyed young man could be downright insolent in the most subtle ways, and Ciel found that equally fascinating and infuriating. He wondered if Sebastian just liked being challenging (and Ciel liked a challenge,) or if the mockery and back-talk were just his way of earning more punishment. Either way, Ciel quite looked forward to trying to break his new playmate of his insubordination. (Secretly, though, Ciel doubted he would be successful, and he was damn glad of that.)

Besides, when it came down to it, Sebastian was the perfect Submissive when it really counted. _Damn_, Ciel could remember that velvet-smooth voice raised in rapturous agony, begging for more and moaning Ciel's name...and then Ciel got to lash him for the mistake until Sebastian said "Master..."

Now, Sebastian's eye brows arched, and Ciel glanced over at his alarm clock: 11 AM. Damn. Good thing Sebastian had cleaned them up last night, because at this rate, Ciel wouldn't have time for a shower. Living off campus had its pitfalls, and Ciel had to get his Starbucks fix before class if he was expected to function.

"Fine then. We'll resume this at a later date," Ciel said finally. He felt a twinge of disappointment and was seriously considering skipping first period Stats to fuck Sebastian blue for the rest of the morning. However, Sebastian wasn't pressing the matter, so Ciel didn't want to risk seeming clingy. Wait...since when did Ciel ever have to worry about clingy? _He _was usually the one telling people to leave him the hell alone, already. What the fuck did Sebastian think he was doing, turning the tables like that?

"I look forward to it," Sebastian replied, and Ciel felt an embarrassing, irrational, and _abnormal_ surge of joy. "Anything else, Master?"

"Dress me," Ciel drawled, getting out of bed and setting his favorite riding crop against the wall.

Ciel knew that a lot Doms liked to dress their Subs, as though they were living dolls, like Ciel's friend Lizzie with her Sub, Paula. However, Ciel was lazy, to put it frankly. He'd prefer a competent slave to a fawning dependent any day. He'd also like someone who could bake...Ciel wondered how Sebastian was in the kitchen...and on the kitchen table...with whipped cream and chocolate sauce all over his naked body...

(If Sebastian dared say anything, Ciel would blame his sudden erection on morning wood.)

Now, as Sebastian's long, skilled fingers worked their way up the buttons on Ciel's collared shirt, the younger man noticed little details he hadn't paid attention to the night before: the perfectly applied, un-chipped black polish on Sebastian's fingers (Ciel wondered if he got manicures or something, cause that shit was well done,) the pentacle tattoo on Sebastian's left hand (Ciel thought he might try his hand at tattoo artistry sometime in the near future, if Sebastian was interested in new ink,) and then, when Ciel looked down, there were crescent-shaped bruises dotting Ciel's own thighs. Yes, Sebastian was a sadistic sort of Sub, something Ciel had yet to encounter, but that actually might work because Ciel always _had_ had that masochistic streak...he just hadn't been able to act on it.

In fact, if these little play dates continued, Ciel thought he and Sebastian could try their hands at switching roles from time to time. Ciel was all about control, yes, but he had always secretly wanted to know what it was like to be tied up, and if Sebastian was the one doing it...

"Finished, Master," Sebastian gave a low bow, glancing up at Ciel as he did so with those wicked red eyes and that twisted grin.

Fuck, Ciel was going to have to jack-off after Sebastian left, wasn't he?

"Good job," Ciel said, his voice curiously soft, "here's your reward..."

Ciel stood up (and damn Sebastian was tall, cause Ciel was _not_ short, and he had to go up on tiptoes.) When there lips were centimeters apart, Ciel tilted his chin down and sunk his teeth into the soft area above and below Sebastian's jawbone. Glorious.

"Don't forget me," Ciel said, almost a whisper, because that was the point of leaving such a mark in such a visible place.

"Never," Sebastian swore. His sensuous mouth still bore a trace of a grin, but his eyes seemed to burn with the meaning of his promise. And that was enough for Ciel.

Before Sebastian left, he offered Ciel one last devilish grin before swiping his tongue down to catch a bead of blood that had been tempted to the surface by Ciel's bite. Then, he went on his way.

_Fuck,_ Ciel thought.

Then,

_I could get used to this._

**OoO**

**So, yeah, I like Seme!Ciel, okay? If you'd like to know why I like Ciel/Sebastian (in that order) I'll be happy to tell you in a pm =D I like Sebastian/Ciel too, because it's awesome, but I don't think Ciel/Sebastian gets enough love. Personally, I like to believe that Ciel and Sebastian switch roles every other time ;)**


End file.
